Sex Toy
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Eres un juguete,no puedes volar! solamente follar! (Frapp/Genderbender/OneShoot)


Otro fanfic! Porque el otro tuvo éxito entre mis amigos,además me ayuda a practicar para las tareas de la escuela (sí claro…) y como nadie escribe del frapp. Espero motivar a la gente y así.Gracias, si alguien lo lee ,le gusta y quiere acompañarme en la fiesta.

Por ahora, solamente me voy a dedicar a hacer oneshoots,que las historias largas jamás han sido lo mio /soy floja y se me olvida luego) y pienso abarcar todos los AU de esta pareja. En esta es genderbender Fry y Fem!Zapp (Zena).

Está de más de decir que esta historia es NSFW o sea para mayores de edad,lo único bueno que les puedo decir que es hetero, así que no es un festival de salchichas como la anterior xD .Como sea,lea esto con discreción y disculpen si puede tener algunos problemas de redacción.

**Sex Toy**

Día 20 de mayo del 3014, nos encontramos en medio del espacio, un lugar comúnmente admirado por muchos, soñado por otros el llegar a la luna y explorar nuevos planetas. La fascinación por esta ha sido casi algo sensual y…

—Qué montón de porquería! -se escuchó una voz masculina dentro de una nave llamada Planet Express-¿Por qué siempre yo? ¡Me estas explotando, Leela!

-Que dramático eres, Fry!-respondió molesta la peli violeta- casi nunca haces nada en las misiones, esta vendría siendo...-contó con los dedos- la segunda vez que ayudas desde que entraste a la compañía!

Acto seguido le aventó el paquete a su compañero y este nerviosamente lo tomó, ni había otra era su responsabilidad ahora.S in embargo era extraño que Leela se comportara tan a la defensiva.

-Ok,ok es mi trabajo pero...-se acercó un poco a su compañera-¿ para quién es o qué?

-Ahí viene en la caja- Leela volteo a ver a otro lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos, solamente quería que su amigo hiciera su trabajo e irse a casa- y no pierdas tiempo, ¡qué por algo te pagan!

-Ya…ya…no seas tan agresiva, solo es curiosidad-Fry intentó leer la etiqueta que venía en la caja-¿ ? ¿y eso con que se come?

Al escuchar esas palabras, realmente irritaron a la normalmente cuerda capitana, sentía como un millón de uñas rasgando a un pizarron, solo se acercó al pelirrojo y lo empujó a la puerta. No quería hablar, no quería actuar, solamente quería terminar con esto ¿No es mucho pedir?

-SOLO HAZLO-Vio al chico a los ojos y le cerró la puerta en la cara-

-No crees que fuiste muy ruda con él?-se escuchó a Bender con una cara divertida mientras leía una revista PLAYROBOT

-¡Cállate!

Minutos después podemos ver a Fry caminando por los grandes pasillos de la organización DOOP, el lugar era tan enorme que parecía laberinto con todas las paredes blancas, era casi tétrico y se necesitaría un mapa para llegar al baño. Pero como buen hombre no quería pedir ayuda, además no conocía a nadie, entre marcianos y criaturas sacadas de una película de Star Trek ¿Cómo le haría para reconocer a Z como se llame? ¿Era tan siquiera un ser humano?, francamente estaba algo asustado.

-Qué horror, jamás voy a encontrar a esa persona-hablaba para si mismo mientras veía a la caja- ¿qué tal si me quedó atrapado aquí para siempre?! Qué tal si…

Sus palabras, fueron bruscamente interrumpidas al chocar con otra persona, ambos cayeron al suelo. La otra persona…no era persona, era un alienígena verde muy delgado, parecido a una rana, al ver al extraño en el suelo rápidamente vio la caja.

-¡L-Lo siento!-tartamudeaba apenado y ayudó al ginger a ponerse de pie- No estaba prestando atención! se encuentra uste…-de repente su mirada se centró a la misteriosa caja que traía el otro muchacho- ¿Está buscando a alguien?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Fry se relajó, finalmente! o él era ese tal Brannigan o probablemente lo conocía.

-¡Sí! soy de la compañía Planet Express-intentó sonar lo más profesional posible- tengo un paquete para . ¿Es usted?

-¡N-No!-El extraterrestre, de nombre Kif, respondió de una manera muy incómoda…como un millón de uñas en el pizarrón- Pero yo sé, a donde puede ir usted.

Ambos caminaron como 3 pasillos, una de esas puertas era diferente porque era rosa y tenía una placa de decía "Toque antes de entrar".

-¡Buena suerte!- se despidió apurado el pequeño renacuajo dejando a nuestro protagonista solo.

-Espe…-Fry gritó nervioso, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba solo- Oh bueno, gracias de todas formas…-Tocó 3 veces a la puerta- Hay alguien?

-¡¿Sí?!-Se escuchó una mujer, era algo atemorizarte, pero lo suficientemente femenina para decir que…bueno era una chica- Si eres una niña exploradora, no me interesa! o religioso! y si eres de hacienda ¡NO ESTOY!

-¡N-No!-Respondió Fry algo nervioso pero a la vez algo entretenido por tales palabras- Tengo un paquete para usted.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, un brazo jalo al joven dentro, rápidamente se cerró. Ahí dentro volteo a ver todas las paredes, llenas de cosas lujosas y muy caras, el cuarto era como de una niña de 5 años con ositos y esas cosas, pero al frente de él se encontraba una mujer.

La mujer era de cabello corto hasta el cuello (en forma de hongito) y rubio, con cara alargada pero a la vez elegante cuya nariz resaltaba, sus ojos eran azul fuerte, con pestañas y maquillaje bien cuidado, también sus labios eran atractivos, realmente sensuales. La ropa de esta chica era un uniforme rojo que terminaba en una falda muy corta casi hasta el trasero, acompañado de botas y guantes blancos. La figura de ella era rellenita, pero en los lugares indicados, cosa que dejó a Fry impresionado.

-Vamos! deja de tirar la baba-La señorita sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos- ¿tienes algo para mí?

-Eh, EH….-Fry no podía articular sus palabras, ante tal belleza-¿Es usted ?

-Así es, mi nombre es Zena-Le dio la mano de una manera amable- pero vamos no seas tan formal.

Zena, acompañó al joven a sentarse a una esquina de su cama en forma de corazón, le quitó el paquete de las manos y lo dejó en el suelo. Solamente lo volteo a ver, el chico estaba sorprendido ante lo que sucedido, ella solo lo analizó con la mirada "No ha de tener menos de 30 años, seguro es una clase de virgen" solo pensaba divertida, mientras estaba en otro lado de la habitación en un mini bar.

-Creo que te vez cansado-se acercó ella con una bebida para él-este lugar es enorme, debería despedir a esa persona que diseñó los pasillos, como sea. ¡Anda tomate esto! lo invita la casa.

Fry tomó el extraño líquido, no parezca nada inusual, era como una clase de margarita con la sombrilla incluida. No lo iba a negar era refrescante, cuando de repente se empezó a sentirse algo mareado y…

Negro, todo se tornó negro, él había perdido el conocimiento…pero pocos minutos después, abrió los ojos. No podía mover la cabeza, estaba recostado en una cama pero veía al techo rosa. Cuando de repente sintió algo cálido en su cuerpo debajo de sus caderas…poco a poco volteo a ver en su frente cuando…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Estaba desnudo, pero es no le preocupaba, vio que esa rubia mujer estaba encima de él…más específicamente de sus genitales, estaba en plena mamada, dando lamidas y besos al pene de Fry, para empezar a succionar el miembro en su boca. Sin embargo al escuchar el grito se detuvo y volteo a ver a Fry de manera inocente acompañada de una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Qué sucede?-respondido de manera algo burlona mientras se lamia sus carnosos labios-¿No te gusta?

-¡¿Estás loca?! P-Por qué-Estaba en completa confusión, no iba a negar que se sintió bien pero prácticamente estaba siendo violado por una mujer a la cual no conocía, una completa extraña- ¡Déjame!

-Awww, no me digas que eres de esos qué quieren una masaje en la espalda primero-respondió con ese mismo tonó inocente pero descarado-Ok tendrás el masaje pero aquí abajo, que estas lejos.

Empezó a masturbar al pelirrojo, no tuvo ninguna piedad mientras estaba gimiendo, no sabía si era de terror o de placer "¿Qué rayos le sucede a esta?" solo podía pensar, estaba muy asustado para decir algo, cuando de repente se vino en la mano de ella…se moría él de la pena.

-Explícame ¿por qué?-intentó calmarse mientras Zena se lamia la mano llena de semen, era espeso y amargo, pero muy sensual para ella-¿Por qué haces esto?

Zena se puso de pie, mostrando una atrevida lencería, básicamente un neglille casi transparente que dejaba a la vista sus partes íntimas rasuradas y sus enormes pechos que al verlos uno dudaría que son naturales, pero eran unas boobies muy eróticas.

-Solamente quería estrenar, lo que TÚ me entregaste-apunto a la caja abierta llena de juguetes sexuales-y considérate afortunado, ¿No te imaginarias cuantos hombres se morirán por tenerme en sus brazos? ¡¿O mínimo en el mismo cuarto para compartir el sucio aire?! Tienes mucha suerte…eh, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Fry-respondido molesto ante tal acto de soberbia- Y no dudo que tengas pretendientes, eres hermosa pero… ¡no me gustas!

Solamente se subió arriba del molesto hombre y lo empezó a besar de la forma francesa, esos labios eran realmente suaves, también podía sentir como ese enorme busto chocaba contra el de él.

-Así me gustan…que se hagan los difíciles-le decía ella entre besos mientras gemía-solamente hazme un favor y te dejaré ir.

-Cla-claro!-respondió el repartidor algo alegre a pesar de que su boca estaba siendo invadida por la atrevida capitana del Nimbus- ¿Qué es?

-Muy bien si me ayudas con…-La mujer se recostó en la cama abriendo sus piernas mostrando su vagina al descubierto, mostrando algo dentro- creo que se atoraron, ¿podrías sacarlas por mí?

Fry se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a temblar al ver a esa dominante chica en una pose tan indecente, estaba tan indefensa. Sin embargo, solo quería terminar con esto y largarse a casa, no pensaba contarle a nadie, solamente pretender que fue un mal sueño, se aproximó a la parte de Zena…

Vio una liga "atorada" en su coño, y empezó a jalar, de manera automática ella empezó a gritar excitada "Ahhh, sii jálalo" era lo que decía con lujuria, poco a poco fue sacando unas esferas chinas dejando salir los fluidos excitantes de ella.

Al observar eso, Fry se quedó anonadado nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica, se acercó un poco por mera curiosidad, la verdad no sabía que estaba haciendo, cuando de repente escuchó una voz…

-Ahora limpia este desorden…-gemía Zena mientras tomaba la cabeza de él forzándolo-…vamos.

Acto seguido, empezó a lamer los labios vaginales de ella en su totalidad y empezó a succionar como si estuviera chupando una naranja, pero ahí no se detuvo empezó a usar sus dedos y los introdujo. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la entrada de esa chica que se estaba muriendo del placer, ella había estado con tantos hombres, pero jamás la habían tocado de esta forma y mucho menos por un sujeto que prácticamente no conocía, eso era lo que la mojaba más.

-Nghhh…-balbuceaba Zena perdida en los orgasmos- no pares…vamos juega conmigo…hace mucho que nadie me toca….nghhh Fry!

Al escuchar esas palabras Fry abrió los ojos y sintió algo en su interior, no sabía si era lastima o ternura, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo y en estos momentos ya era muy tarde para detener esto. Ahora solo quería terminar lo que empezaron ambos.

Al concluir de explorar dentro de su, en ese momento pareja, levanto las piernas de ella. Empezó a penetrarla, a embestirla y finalmente a hacerla suya. Zena lo volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos y con lágrimas en los ojos, eso fue realmente salvaje.

-¿Qu-Qué?! ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba con una voz dulce mientras intentaba controlar sus gritos- AGHHHH

-¡Ooops!-Fry respondió con una voz oscura casi lujuriosa -Mi pene se atoró en tu concha, ¿Qué sucede?-empezó a besar el cuello de ella y a morder su oído* ¿No querías un juguete sexual?

Al escuchar esas palabras, ella se sintió en el cielo, su cuerpo siendo dominado por alguien más, podía sentir la verga del pelirrojo topando con su útero una y otra vez. La espalda de ella estaba arqueada, tenía escalofríos, esta sensación era mejor que jugar sola porque no sabía que tenía él en mente. Sentía como ese miembro se hacía más grande dentro de ella, su corazón latía locamente, estaba a punto de estallar.

-Nghh… ¡Hazlo fuera!-empezó a gritar desesperada- ¡Fry! Fry!

-No me digas que hacer…

Al decir eso, Fry se vino dentro de Zena y la tiro en la cama, ella estaba sorprendida, nadie en su vida la había desobedecido y menos un inútil civil, que en esos momentos la estaba tratando como su puta personal. Ella solamente sonrió satisfecha.

Días después, se puede observar a Zena en su cuarto peinándose en el espejo, cuando escuchó que llaman a la puerta.

-Veo que traes algo para mí..-saludo mientras abría la puerta- puedes pasar, Fry.

FIN

—

Ok! me pasé de explicita ahora? no estoy segura espero les haya gustado y moraleja de la historia, no acepten bebidas de extraños, aunque estos sean tan atractivos como Zena xD


End file.
